Supreme Hunter
Summary The Supreme Hunter is the physical form taken by the "Cure" after it was rejected by Elizabeth Greene's body. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Supreme Hunter, The Cure, The Parasite Origin: Prototype Gender: As it's genderless, but prefers a male human form as Captain Cross Age: In between mid 40's to late 50's (Human Memories), the parasite is only a week and a half old Classification: The Cure, Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High, Can restore himself from a puddle. Should have regeneration comparable to Alex Mercer's), Shapeshifting (It is able to transform into anyone he's consumed, He can also modify his body's proportions and form them into weapons at will), Absorption (Absorbs the powers, abilities, memories, skills and experiences of anyone it consumes), Enhanced Senses (Can see through walls and other solid objects as well as detect people infected with the Blacklight Virus), Biological Manipulation and Power Nullification (Can nullify the abilities of the target upon being injected into them as The Parasite, such as being able to nullify many of Alex Mercer's abilities. However, this ability is combat inapplicable as the Supreme Hunter), Adaptive Immunity to Pathogens and Parasites, Creates new abilities from consuming other lifeforms, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6), Amorphous body structure renders it virtually immune to bullets as they'll cause holes that heal quickly, Immune to fall damage and extremely resistant to blunt force impacts due to the lack of a solid bone structure, Can run up walls and other vertical surfaces, Skilled Hand-to Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can destroy helicopters with a single kick and turns humans into paste with normal attack, superior to end-game Alex Mercer in raw strength. Tendril Barrage can cover a sizable portion of the USS Reagan). Speed: At least Supersonic+ '(Kept up with end-game Alex) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Can lift jets, helicopters, and throw them casually, matched and overpowered end-game Alex Mercer) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can destroy helicopters, trucks, military jets even tanks with normal punches and kicks, creates large crater by just falling, matched and overpowered end-game Alex Mercer) Durability: Small Building level '(Casually shakes off military artillery and can take blows from Alex Mercer), regeneration makes it hard to kill. 'Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Extended melee range. Several meters with shockwaves. Can cover a sizable portion of the USS Reagan Tendrils. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Prior to absorbing Cross, The Supreme Hunter's intelligence was unknown, Though despite being born not just a few seconds it already knew how control the infected effectively and even mimic one of Alex's techniques. | After absorbing Cross, it gained knowledge on military operations and tactics, and even formulated various of plans that revolved around manipulating Alex Mercer to do his bidding. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Groundspikes:' By shoving either of his hands deep into the earth, it can shift it's mass underground an attack targets with a handful of spikes from bellow. *'Tendril Barrage:' The Supreme Hunter sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all portion of USS Reagan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Prototype Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Sword Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9